


Theory of Everything

by Saint_Rick_The_Dick



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Rick_The_Dick/pseuds/Saint_Rick_The_Dick
Summary: Wherein Rick is your Math Professor and you pay him a visit in his office.





	Theory of Everything

“Professor, do you have a moment?” **  
**

You poked into Professor Rick Sanchez’s office, careful to approach only after you could no longer hear the clacking of the keyboard. The man hated to be interrupted, and you’d been regaled with tales of how he would oftentimes pitch nearby objects at students who dared to interfere with or derail his work. At the sound of your voice, his head shot up, mouth fixed in his perpetual scowl, unibrow a barely concealed V of annoyance.

“W-what do you want? Office hours are - y-you have 2 minutes. Make it quick.”

Before you had come, you told yourself that your nerves would not get the better of you, so with a confidence you didn’t feel you stepped fully into his space and held out your hand. He snatched the proffered paper, picking up a pair of wiry spectacles and placing them on his long nose before perusing the contents. After a moment, he removed them and looked to you.

“There a problem here? Y-y-you got a decent grade considering - I-I mean you’re no Mary Cartwright but this is still solid work.”

Clearing your throat, you willed your voice to stop shaking before speaking.

“Professor. It’s question 17. You marked it  _wrong_ , when I know it’s  _right._ ”

While you didn’t think it possible, his frown deepened, the lines of his forehead multiplying. When he finally responded, the derision was palpable and it made you tremble.

“ _Excuse me_? I-I don’t think I heard you. Are - did you just  _correct_ me?”

But despite your tremor of terror, you weren’t backing down.

“Yes. I  _know_  it’s right. I can prove it, if you’d like.”

Rick did something you weren’t expecting: he stood. There was nothing malicious in his movements, no outward signs of anger at your obvious challenge to his authority. Instead, he strolled around the side of his deck towards the door, pushing it shut. From there, he circled back ‘round to you, stepping in close, looming. With him so near, you could see the stubble on his cheeks, smell the mixture of alcohol and cologne (it was no secret the man had a drinking problem) and you noted the insistent spark of arousal he ignited. Many times during class you’d imagined him pushing you up against the blackboard, rutting you, your legs wrapped around his slim hips as he thrust into your ass or pussy. Those thoughts were intrusive, persistent, but you always tamped them down, assigned them to the realm of silly, school girl fantasy. Now, however, was a different story.

Smirking, his eyes searched you, his tongue coming out to wet his bottom lip. You tracked it with unconcealed interest.

“I-I  _know_  you got it right.”

Blinking, your fascination temporarily unseated, you returned your eyes to his. He’d caught you off guard.

“Wait, but. Then why did you - ?”

Rick didn’t let you finish. With a chuckle, he placed one large hand at your hip, gripping, pulling you close. It traveled down to cup your ass, squeezing, his fingers digging into the soft skin and making your breath catch.

“Because I-I know what you  _want._  Y-y-you’re one of my only students who isn’t a complete - y-you’re not a  _dumbass_. I  _like_  that. I also like that you want to  _fuck_  me. Soooo, let’s hear it. How uh - how long have you been thinking about me bending you over and shoving - sticking my fat dick in your pussy?”

Your cheeks flushed with desire and humiliation at having been called out so thoroughly, your concentration focused squarely on the hard, hot length of his cock pressed into your hip. When you didn’t respond, he dipped down to your neck, nipping at the skin, making you jump, yelp.

“ _Answer me_.”

Whining, the ache between your thighs undeniable, you offered a response.

“Since the beginning of the semester.”

He hummed, and then pressed his lips to your jaw in a wet kiss, the hand on your ass moving down to grasp the hem of your skirt, pull it up. When he slipped his fingers beneath the elastic of your panties you moaned and thrust forward, your own hands hooking into his belt loops, seeking purchase. For some reason, you felt you needed to explain yourself, and while he continued to suck bruises into your flesh you tried to speak.

“Professor I - I didn’t mean to - “

But he silenced you with a growl and a hard bite, making you whimper, your eyelids flutter. He pulled away and pointed.

“On the desk. Panties - get rid of them.”

You rushed to comply, balancing on the edge of his desk before sliding your panties down over your thighs and discarding them to the floor. He was between your legs a moment later, his long fingers - first one and then two - slipping inside the folds of your wet cunt, curling, as you moaned and arched your back. Biting his lip, he watched your face, praising the tight heat of your pussy, the way your cheeks flushed, how your mouth fell part way open to reveal the pink of your tongue.  You rode his hand, unabashed in your desire, until he decided he’d had enough and reached for the fly of his pants to free his cock.

“I-I hope you’re ready for this. My dick is - i-i-it’s a lot to handle, even for a slut like you.”

Turned out, he was right. When you saw it you gasped. It was indecently large, thick and veiny and you wondered briefly how he ever fit inside anyone, but then he was rubbing it along the lips of your slit, the fat head collecting moisture before sliding in, stretching you, the sting terrible and exquisite. He didn’t stop until he was sunk to the hilt. As he started to thrust, your head fell back, delirious with rich tension.

“Professor! -  _ohmygod_  - “

You heard him say - “Call me  _Rick_ , baby” - and then he was fucking you unrestrained, one hand on your hip, the other on the back of your neck while you braced yourself on his desk, wrapped your legs around his waist. He pounded you, his breath coming in short gasps as you perched on the edge, his thick cock splitting you open, making you sob in a staccato rhythm. But even with that relentless pace, it wasn’t enough and he could tell.

“Y-y-you - this isn’t what you  _really_  want is it? Buuuut I think - I think I know.“

He pulled out, ordered you to get down and turn around which you did with alacrity, presenting him with a generous view of your ass. Grabbing at the exposed flesh he groaned and then blessed you with an open handed slap, making you squeal and jump. There was the sound of him spitting, and then you felt warmth hit the puckered entrance of your ass before his fingers were penetrating you, making you push back and moan at the sting of intrusion as he worked to stretch you open.

“Ooh, y-you  _like_  that, don’t you? Dirty little slut.  Y-y-you want me to fuck your ass? Stick my dick in there and - and make you scream my name?”

There was no denying your desire and so you could only nod and whine your ascension as he continued to scissor his fingers. But that small bit of approval was all he required. Using his palm to gather the slickness from your cunt, he spit again for good measure, running his hand along the shaft before placing the head of his cock at your ass. You reminded yourself to breathe as he pushed inside, the head breaching that little ring of muscle while he moaned, the pain intense and immediate as your body struggled to accommodate his girth. With small, gentle thrusts he moved until he felt you give way completely, and then he gripped your hips, his fingers digging into the skin, before picking up an insistent pace. Nails gouging into your palms, you moaned your pleasure and pain in equal measure.

“Fffuck! Y-y-your ass is so  _tight_. Y-you wanted to bend over and take my dick up your ass since - since day one, didn’t you?”

Admitting your depravity, you wailed a single “YES!” no longer able to deny the force with which he was tearing you apart. Your pussy was throbbing, empty, aching with need, and you snaked a hand down between your legs to rub your swollen clit. Bending forward, he clamped one hand on your shoulder, fucking you hard and fast, forcing you to take all of him, his cock unforgiving as he continued his persistent conquest of your senses. Clenching, your release began to crest, and he encouraged your impending storm, your inevitable downfall.

“I-I know you want to cum, baby. Go on. Say my - I-I wanna hear my name. Cum with my dick in your ass. Do it.”

That was all you needed. With a final swipe of your fingers, your climax crashed into you, a perfect wave of undulating bliss that made his name spill from your mouth in utter devotion. He growled his approval, a series of filth in honor of your virtues falling and stuttering from his lips, and then he lost his rhythm, thrusting forward one last time, burying himself completely in your ass as he filled you.

Catching his breath, Rick pulled out. You could feel his jizz starting to leak from your ass as you straightened, tried to locate your panties. Once found, you slipped into them as he tucked himself away, the silence between you suddenly heavy and awkward. Unsure of what to do next, you’d gathered your belongings and were attempting to leave when he stopped you.

“Don’t you want me to - I-I need to fix that error. Give you - make sure you get full credit.”

The look on his face told you he was being playful, and so you smiled in return; a genuine gesture that lit your eyes.

“It’s OK, Professor. You already made up for it.”

You could feel his grin at your back as you walked out the door.


End file.
